Viking Styrke, Dragens Hjerte
by FrozenSWLoKfan01
Summary: Go on a brand new journey that follows the Defenders of Berk. Read how Hiccup becomes Chief and leads Berk against amazing new foes. WARNING SPOILERS FOR HTTYD2! First attempt at this kind of story and Hiccastrid
1. Prologue

**Hey guy's I decided I'd write a How to Train Your Dragon fan fic because I went to see the sequel and let's just say that Dreamworks has a way of giving a fangirl the feelz. I turned to my dad and said that this is my second favorite animated movie after Frozen. WARNING HTTYD2 SPOILERS!**

* * *

_Chapter 1: Introduction_

Berk. An island in the middle of nowhere, dragon's used to be a problem, until five years ago when I tried taking down a Night Fury and ended up becoming its friend. Since then we've faced many enemies that have wanted to take our dragons from us, but I've always found a way to defeat them along with my friends. Oh yeah I should tell you about them shouldn't I. First off there's Snotlout, one of the most annoying vikings there is, especially if you're a female human and attractive. His dragon Hookfang, a Monstrous Nightmare, doesn't usually get along with him but tolerates him none the less. Fishlegs is one of my most trusted friends, if you want to know anything about any dragon, he's the one to go to. He knows more about dragons than I do, and I'm the Dragon Master. His companion is a Gronkle who he named Meatlug. Those two are really one of a kind. Then there's the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Those two are always butting heads, where one agrees with something, the other dissagrees and it turnes into a fight. Their Zippleback isn't much different. The two heads of Barf and Belch are not that different from their riders, but somehow they always come through in the end. Finally I've gained more friends in my travels, one of them used to be an enemy. Erit, Son of Erit, became one of my friends recently when we defeated Drago Bloodvist. He kind of saved my friends and girlfriend after Stormfly saved his life when Drago was going to kill him. I also found my long lost mother Valka during the whole Drago and his Dragon army fiasco. Her and her dragon Cloudjumper were the ones who took me to the alpha dragons nest where I learned so much more about the dragons. That's also where I faced my greatest challenge, where I had to choose on being me for the rest of my life or taking up the position of Chief after Drago took control of my best friend and killed my father.

It was an accident, I know that, but sometimes I can't help but feel guilty because the blast was meant for me. My father, Stoick the Vast, just did what any father would do. He protected me. I've blamed myself many times for what happended because if I had just stayed put on Berk when he told me to, he'd still be here and he'd still be chief. Then again I would never have found my mother and Drago probably would've took Berk for himself and we'd all be living under his rule with my father dead anyway. So I guess this was the better outcome. My mother and friends always try to remind me that it wasn't my fault but I just tune them out, except for one person who I can never tune out, only because she's just so persistant in making me listen. The only one I listen to is Astrid, my girlfriend. She's probably the toughest Viking on Berk now that my father went to join the gods in Valhalla. She and her dragon Stormfly are always loyal to me, and follow me wherever I go, no matter how much I want to be alone.

My name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. Dragon Chief of Berk. Most people have people or dogs or cats as best friends, here we have dragons. Many of my enemies who try to take our dragons have to deal with my best friend, a Night Fury that got all of this started for me, the alpha dragon of Berk. Toothless. We rule side by side, and anyone who knows us, kows not to mess with us, because the Defenders of Berk have one thing in common. We have the strenghth of Vikings and the hearts of Dragons.


	2. For the Dancing and the Dreaming

**Hey guy's how'd you like the little intro? Yeah, not my best work but I'm getting the hang of it. So uh, I found out that the HTTYD movies are actually going to be a trilogy and they might add a fourth movie so yay! Mark your calendars because How to Train Your Dragon 3 is coming out June 17, 2016! Yay, I should have a job and a lisence by that time so I could actually pay for a movie for me and my dad! Another Fathers Day movie with him! Anyway before I ramble, on with the story.**

* * *

_Chapter 1: For the Dancing and the Dreaming_

It was a bright sunny day on the island of Berk and the whole village was gathered to see the daily Dragon Race. Well most of the village. A certain chief was not there to start the race. "Yeah I'm no expert on this, but shouldn't Hiccup I dunno, be here to start the race?" Tuffnut asked. The other riders agreed with him.

"Hey Astrid, do you know where your boyfriend is?" Snotlout asked with a smirk. Astrid just growled at him and turned to where Hiccup should be.

"Valka!" she called to his mother who was patiently waiting for him. Valka turned her attention to the blonde Viking. "Where's Hiccup?!"

"I thought he'd be here by now, I'll go find him! Just wait patiently," she answered, getting on Cloudjumper. Astrid sighed, this was not going to be a good day.

"Hey Astrid-" Tuffnut started, but was cut off by one of Stormfly's spikes bieing shot at him.

"Good girl," Astrid said, scratching her dragon. This race was supposed to be the original riders minus Hiccup who had to watch since he was chief. "Hiccup, I swear to Odin, you will get it," she said to herself.

* * *

Valka knew exactly where she might find her son, by Stoick's statue. She landed by him and his Night Fury and placed a hand on his shoulder. "AHHHHHHHH...oh. Hey mom, I uh, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I was looking for you," Valka said. "I thought you'd be doing your chief duties for today," she told him. Hiccup laughed.

"What duties could I have, right bud?" he asked, turning to Toothless. Toothless looked at him knowing what he was supposed to be doing.

"Oh, I don't know maybe helping around the village. Tending to the dragons, starting a dragon race that everyones been talking about for weeks..." Valka trailed off. Hiccup's eyes went wide.

"Oh, crap. The race between the Defenders is today. Oh man, Astrid's going to kill me," he said, fixing Toothlesses sadle with the dragon laughing at him. "Oh quiet, you know Stormfly's just like her. She probably wont be happy with you either bud," he told the Alpha dragon. Valka laughed.

"I doubt that Stormfly could do anything to Toothless, you're the one who forgot," she said. "The only one in trouble would be you, and everyone could tell by Astrid's face that she's mad at you," Valka told him. Hiccup sighed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Let's just get to the arena and maybe I can smooth things over with her after the race," he said. Valka just laughed as she got on Cloudjumper and followed Hiccup back to the arena. Everyone cheered at seeing their chief, and Hiccup looked to the riders and flinched as he saw his girlfriend glaring at him. "Oh yeah, I am so dead," he said to himself. "People of Berk!" he adressed the crowd. "Today marks one year from the defeat of Drago Bloodvist, and one year since we lost one of our greatest chief's Stoick the Vast," he said. The crowd looked down. "But, we honor him today," Hiccup said. "By having the original riders, the Defenders of Berk, race against one another. Just how he would have wanted it," he said. The crowd erupted in cheers. "So, let's get this thing started shall we?" he asked with a smile. Everyone started cheering and the dragon riders readied for the race.

"Come on Hookfang, we got this one," Snotlout told his dragon. Hookfang growled in agreement.

"Let's do this, what are we doing?" Tuffnut asked. Ruffnut just turned to him and shrugged.

"I don't know, but what ever it is Barf and Belch can sure win it," she said, earning an eager nod from her twin and excited growls from their Zippleback.

"Come on Meatlug, don't let them get you down girl. We can win this," Fishlegs said to his Gronckle.

"Alright Stormfly, we can do this. We're faster, stronger, and smarter than most of them. And this time Toothless and Hiccup have to stay up there," Astrid told her Nadder. Stormfly squawked in agreement.

"Riders, are you ready?" Hiccup asked. The dragons roared signaling that they were. "Go!" he shouted. They all took off at once, flying in a mass of colors and roars. "Who do you think's going to win bud?" he asked Toothless who was looking at the dragons intently.

"I think my future daughter in law is going to win," Valka told him. Hiccup laughed.

"Well, Hookfang and Snotlout have a pretty good chance at winning too," he said. Toothless just cooed and took a big stick and drew what resembled a Deadly Nadder. "Okay, you think Stormfly and Astrid are going to win. Why do I get the feeling that you two are both plotting against me," he said. "I'm already in trouble as it is. If she wins I'm going to have to congradulate her, and that means getting within hitting range of her," he told them. Toothless and Valka just laughed.

"Oh son, sometimes you're just going to have to face her," his mother told him. Hiccup grumbled and didn't notice Astrid putting the first sheep in and coming around until she hit him on the back of the head.

"OW!" he yelled.

"That's for being late!" she yelled back to him. Valka and Toothless just laughed at him. Hiccup sighed and watched the race, when he decided that it was the last lap he signaled for the black sheep to be thrown up. He had to laugh at his friends antics on trying to get to it.

"It's ours Ruff!" Tuffnut exclaimed grabbing it.

"No it's not!" Fishlegs yelled, grabbing the sheep.

"Sorry big boy, that sheep is mine!" Snotlout said, taking the sheep from Fishlegs. Fishlegs and Meatlug were caught off guard and hit one of the pillars.

"I'm okay," he said. Snotlout just laughed as he turned back to the finish.

"We're almost there Hookfang," he said.

"Come on Stormfly, just a little faster," Astrid said. Stormfly and Astrid were coming up behind Snotlout and Hookfang fast and sighlently. Astrid stood up on Stormfly's saddle and just as they were right behind the two, she jumped up as Stormfly dropped under Hookfang, flipped, caught the sheep, threw it in her net and jumped right back on Stormfly.

"Oh, come on Astrid! I almost had that one," Snotlout complained.

"Sorry, can't help that I'm better than you," Astrid told him.

"Yeah, well, Hiccup's better than you," he argued.

"Yeah, that's why he alway's wins against me," she pointed out. Snotlout was going to argue again but noticed Stormfly getting into a position that she could attack him in, so he closed his mouth. "That's what I thought," Astrid said with a smirk. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to find our beloved chief and friend," she said. Her and Stormfly flew off and the others looked at each other.

"Should we go help Hiccup?" Fishlegs asked.

"I think we should go and watch," Ruffnut said. Tuffnut agreed with her.

"Hey, Astrid's his girlfriend and frankly I don't want to get in the middle of those two fighting," Snotlout said. The others agreed and thought about how bad this one would turn out.

* * *

Astrid couldn't find Hiccup anywhere so she just waited until the big feast to honor Stoick started. She stayed by Stormfly and accepted all the congradulations on winning the race earlier in the day, and listened to Hiccup giving the speech. She had to admit, he was getting better at giving those. The party was a grand celebration, one that even the gods would enjoy themselves. Astrid decided to take a break and her and Stormfly went over to the cliff's overlooking the bay. "Hey," she heard a familiar voice say. She turned around and faced her boyfriend. "I thought you'd be enjoying the party," he said.

"I was, until I got board," Astrid answered.

"You, board? The Mighty Astrid Hofferson?" Hiccup asked. Astrid laughed and looked out to the sea.

"I thought the chief is supposed to celebrate with the village," she said.

"Yeah, well, sometimes it gets to much for me, so I decided to get some pece and quiet," he said.

"Yeah," Astrid agreed. They both looked out towards the clouds and laughed when Toothless and Stormfly ran by playing. "Well you don't see that every day," Astrid said laughing.

"Yeah, you'd think since he became Alpha he'd stop doing things like that," Hiccup agreed.

"Well what about you, you run around with us all day on your day's off," she said. Hiccup laughed.

"Not like I've got much of a choice, you guy's are my best friends, and the only ones on this island around my age," he said. He seemed to get distracted. "Almost like Gobber, my mom, and my..." he trailed off.

"Hiccup," Astrid said. She put her hand on his shoulder. "I know today was hard for you, it was hard for everyone. But you've got people here to help you, everyone in the village is trying to help you," she said. "I'm trying to help you, but you've gotta let me in. I can't help you if you keep it all inside," she told him. Hiccup sighed.

"You're right Astrid, it's just hard, you know. The blast Drago made Toothless send was meant for me, if I hadn't tried to find him and talk to him, dad wouldn't have come after me and we'd still be living peacefully," he said.

"True, or he would've came here either way and taken control of our dragons," Astrid pointed out. Hiccup smiled and looked at her.

"How do you always know what to say in situations like this?" he asked her.

"Because I know you, and know what you want to hear," she answered.

"Well, you're right. But I do know you and I knonw you want to chew me out for not being on time today," he said. Astrid laughed.

"I do," she said. Hiccup braced himself for a hit. "But you've been through enough already today that I didn't want to make you feel even worse," she said.

"Well, thank you. And congradulations on winning the race," he said. Astrid smiled and thanked him. "Astrid?" he asked.

"Yeah Hiccup," she answered.

"I actually came here to ask you something," he said. "Something important." Astrid looked at him with a confused look.

"Hiccup, whatever you have to say, say it. I won't judge you," she said. Hiccup stood up and started pacing.

"Alright, well. I-it's kind of h-hard to ask. I don't even know where to start," he said. Astrid watched amused as her boyfriend was fumbling over his words and nervously pacing. Valka looked over to where her son and his girlfriend were and laughed at the young chief.

"Gobber," she said. The burly blacksmith turned to his friend. "Look at this, he's been telling me what he wanted to do for weeks and now he can't seem to get it out. Poor lad," she told him.

"Well, Hiccup has never been one with words," Gobber said. "I'm surprised that he's lasted this long as chief," he added. Valka just hit him in the arm.

"Let's help him out, shall we?" she asked. Gobber nodded in agreement.

"Hiccup calm down," Astrid said. "Just say it," she told him. Hiccup took a deep breath but stopped when he heard the music from the village. He recognized the song from when his father met his mother for the first time in 20 years.

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me," he said to himself. "My mother just can't seem to leave me alone can she?"

"Hiccup?" Astrid asked. Hiccup looked down at her and reached his hand out to her. Astrid looked at him confused but took his outsreached hand.

[Hiccup]

_I'll swim and sail on savage seas_  
_With ne'er a fear of drowning,_  
_And gladly ride the waves of life_  
_If you will marry me._

He sang. Astrid looked at him with wide eyes, she turned around quickly thinking about what he was saying.

[Hiccup]

_No scorching sun,_  
_Nor freezing cold,_  
_Will stop me on my journey,_  
_If you will promise me your heart_  
_And love me for eternity._

Hiccup sighed when she didn't turn around to answer him. "You're right. I-it's too soon to think about this," he said, turning to walk away. He stopped when he heard her voice.

[Astrid]

_My Dearest One, My Darling Dear,_  
_Your mighty words astound me;_  
_But I've no need of mighty deeds,_  
_When I feel your arms around me._

Hiccup laughed and brought his hand up to her's as they started the dance that went along with the song.

[Hiccup]

_But I will bring you rings of gold,_  
_And even sing you poetry,_  
_And I would keep you from all harm_  
_If you would stay beside me._

Hiccup smiled as he saw Astrid laugh when he almost tripped because of his prostethic leg.

[Astrid]

_I have no use for rings of gold,_  
_I care not for your poetry,_  
_I only want your hand to hold,_  
_I only want you near me._

Toothless and Stormfly looked over to their riders when they heard both of them laugh.

[Both]

_To love and kiss, to sweetly hold,_  
_For the dancing and the dreaming._  
_Through all my sorrows and all nights,_  
_I'll keep your love inside me._

Valka and Gobber smiled as they watched the two dance. "Well I think you found a good use for that song lass," Gobber said. Valka smiled.

"Now it'll bring back good memories, especially for those two," she replied.

[Hiccup]

_I'll swim and sail on savage seas_  
_With ne'er a fear of drowning,_  
_And gladly ride the waves of life_  
_If you will marry me._

Astrid looked at him with tears in her eyes as they ended the dance. "So Astrid, what do you say? Will you give this clumsy chief a chance at a family?" he asked. Astrid smiled.

"Oh Hiccup," she choked out. She couldn't answer straight away, but Hiccup guessed by the tender kiss on the lips she gave him that she said yes.

"So?" he asked.

"Yes," Astrid answered. Hiccup smiled and twirled her in the air. He was going to make his father proud.

* * *

**Yay I'm finally done! Damn I need a life. Do you know how many stories I have going at one time?! Huh? Do ya, do ya, do ya? So please read and review and check out my other stories. Until next time**

**~FrozenSWLoKfan01**


End file.
